Your hands fit like my t-shirt
by imchasingrollarcoasters
Summary: Nagisa x Rei. Haru x Makoto. Rei moves in to the house next to Nagisa, and Nagisa is immediately drawn to him upon meeting him. He tries his best to win him over. Nagisa tries to hide his sexuality from his strict parents, while going on dates with Rei in the process. Rei is shy, and Nagisa is a trouble maker. Rated M for language and adult content. DADDY KINK, DADDY DOM, BONDAGE.
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa woke up to the sound of his mom climbing the stairs and slowly opening his bedroom door. It was mid-june on a Saturday morning, and he didn't want to be up at 8:00 am.

"Good morning! We're going over to the new neighbour's house at 1! I'm making cookies and everything. I need you to get ready to go over and see them, please." His mom smiled at him while holding a laundry basket filled to the brim with dirty clothes. He didn't understand how she could be so happy and energetic when it was this early.

Nagisa was used to sleeping in late. He'd normally wake up around 11-2, depending on when he went to sleep. 8 was way too fucking early. The only thing he was planning on doing was going with Haru and Makoto on a night swim.

He pulled himself out of bed, tripping over the clothes and trash on his bedroom floor. His room was always messy, but he didn't mind it. Walking into his bathroom, he took his shirt off and slid out of his boxers. Stepping into the shower, turning the dial, and letting the cold water hit his face, he sighed.

20 minutes later, he searched through his closet with a towel around his hips. He settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. He didn't really care much about how he looked. For the next few hours, he did laundry and played Animal Crossing. He beat two dungeons in Ocarina of Time, and ate three bowls of cereal. Today was obviously a productive day.

At 12:50, he padded down the stairs. He was excited to meet his new neighbours, but didn't know what to expect.

"Ah, Nagisa, there you are! You ready? I think you're really going to like them. They have a son, too, y'know. He's 17 just like you and he seems really sweet!" Nagisa's mom said as she smiled at him and opened the door."

"Oh. Yeah, okay mom. Maybe we'll become besties." Nagisa was in a bad mood. He wasn't his normal bubbly self. He was tired, and was only a little bit more excited to meet the new neighbours. He wanted to sleep and read. That's all he felt like doing.

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. At that moment, as in the second the door opened, Nagisa had decided that the boy (later identified as Rei Ryugazaki) was absolutely perfect. His messy dark blue hair, dorky red glasses, and beautiful blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, and rather awkward. He seemed shy, but it made Nagisa immediately like him more.

"Oh,uh, hi. My mom mentioned you might be coming. I'll go get her. Come in." He led them inside before getting his parents from the kitchen.

"Rei, I know you've just met, but why don't you and Nagisa go up to your room and get to know each other while I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Hazuki? Is that okay?" His mother smiled widely, silently urging them on. Rei widened his stance and shoved his hands into his back pockets.

"Yeah, I guess so. That's okay." Rei stared down at his feet. He still seemed nervous.

Nagisa smirked, his purple eyes shining. "Perfect."

Watching Rei walk up the stairs in front of him was one of the highlights of his day. The other was laying eyes on him in the first place. Rei had a nice ass, and strong arms. He appeared very well built. He was broad shouldered. Nagisa couldn't help but imagine Rei overpowering him.

Nagisa wasn't one to deny his sexuality. But, around his family and when meeting new people, he made sure he kept his thoughts to himself. He managed to get used to his strict and judgmental family. He was 17 and still wasn't brave enough to come out to them. He'd be moving out rather soon, so it wouldn't matter if he came out or not. His friends accepted it, which was all that mattered.

Today was different. He was feeling brave today. He wanted to make a good 'first impression'. Especially in front of a boy like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"So." Nagisa said, sitting with his legs crossed on Rei's bed.

"So?" Rei insisted.

"Tell me about yourself. What are you into? What makes you happy? What drives you insane? We're supposed to be friends now, right? I wanna know everything about you." Nagisa couldn't help but smile. He was making Rei uncomfortable, and he liked it. He wanted to mess with him, but at the same time, he'd do anything to hear him talk.

"Oh, uh...well...I like swimming. I'm not the greatest, but I still try. I like being in the water." Rei sat down next to Nagisa. "I really like reading, too, and writing. I like watching tv when I'm alone. I guess I'm kinda boring you know. My friends and I used to-"

"You're so fucking beautiful when you ramble like that." Nagisa moved closer to Rei.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Rei hesitated.

"You're so pretty. I just want to kiss you. All of you." He put his hand on Rei's thigh.

"Nagisa...We just met. I'm not sure about this. It doesn't feel right. I'm sorry." Rei blushed. He felt sick to his stomach.

Nagisa stood. "No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have assumed. I should have known. I'm sorry for making a move on you so soon."

"It's okay. Calm down. I get it. It just, y'know, happens." Rei blushed.

/

"Suck me off."

"What?"

"You heard me. Suck me off. Now."

Haru and Makoto were lying next to each other in Makoto's bedroom. They hadn't spent time alone with one another in 2 weeks. Haru had been on vacation, and Makoto's parents had gone to America for a month, meaning Makoto was currently home alone. They had been kissing for about 20 minutes, and by now, Haru was hard.

"What do you want me to do next? Fuck you for an hour then make you tea?" Makoto was tired and simply wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend until they fell asleep.

"C'mon. Just make me cum. Please? Just once." Haru asked impatiently, palming at his panties.

"Fine. After all, you do look pretty in your socks."

Makoto had given him white lace thigh high socks and pink panties to wear. It turned him on, and made sex more fun for the both of them.

Haru stood up, and Makoto slowly slid his fingers underneath the hem of the panties resting on Haru's hips. He pulled them down his legs.

"Lay down." Makoto ordered. Haru lied down on his back with his legs spread. The taller boy climbed on top of him.

"You want me to touch you?" Makoto gripped the base of his boyfriend's cock.

"Yes, sir. Please touch me." Haru bucked his hips, and Makoto immediately pushed him down.

"Eager little kitten, aren't you? Let Daddy do what he wants."

He moved forward and licked the head of Haru's cock. Slowly taking him into his mouth, he licked the underside of him before hollowing his cheeks and starting to bob his head up and down. He used his hands to stroke the base of his cock.

"Mmm...deeper." Haru bucked his hips again, forcing himself deeper into Makoto's mouth.

"Beg me, slut. Show Daddy how much you want it." He continued to move his hand up and down Haru's length while trailing kisses across his chest.

"Daddy, please. Please make me cum. I want it so fucking bad. You feel so good around me."

"Whatever you say, kitten."

He took his full length into his mouth, deepthroating him. He sucked his boyfriend off as deep as he could, running his tongue up and down him.

"F-fuck. Faster, Daddy, please. It feels so good." Haru begged as he felt himself getting closer.

"Cum for Daddy. Whenever you're ready. Such a good boy."

Seconds after, he came in Makoto's mouth. Instead of swallowing, he kissed Haru. They switched a combination of cum and spit between their mouths before finally swallowing and collapsing onto each other. Panting, they kissed again. Haru turned over and opened the drawer of his night stand. He pulled out his 3DS and turned it on. The Animal Crossing opening music played, and Makoto turned to him.

"Really? I just made cum and you're playing video games?" Makoto giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"They aren't just video games! It's Animal Crossing, okay? It's important. I sent a present to Fauna yesterday, and she might say something about it!"

"You sound like Nagisa."

"Haruuuuu! Makotoooo! I'm coming to see you!" Nagisa's voice rang out from down the hallway. The sound of his footsteps became louder.

"Speaking of Nagisa..." Makoto giggled again, sitting up.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Hello! I'm so excited to see you! There's this boy I need to tell you about and he's super cute! I kinda fucked up though which might ruin it but he's beautiful and...oh...uh...were you fucking or something?" Nagisa couldn't hold back his laughter.

Haru gasped. "No! We weren't fucking, alright? Don't ask about that, Nagisa."

"Sorry Haru-chan. You're just kinda of...naked." Nagisa kept laughing.

"Just forget about that! Tell us about this adorable boy you were shouting about." Haru said, pulling the sheet further up his body.

"Well, he moved in next door to me. He has blue hair and these dorky red glasses. He's fucking built, man and it's so sexy. He's taller than me, and he's kind awkward. Our parents want us to be friends. I talked to him in his room and I almost kissed him but-"

"You **what?** Nagisa! You can't do that!"

/

_**Hey guys! So we finally got to a little bit of smut and a little bit of action, thank god. More will be happening soon, I promise. I decided to add some Haru x Makoto since they're an adorable pairing and it adds more to the story to follow their relationship. Don't worry, Rin and Nitori are introduced later. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! Please review, it helps a lot when writing! **_

_**^_^/ bye bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter should hopefully be longer than the other two. I promise, they feel a lot longer when writing them and looking at them in the format I'm writing in. Sorry about having such short chapters. I know it's annoying. Apology paragraph over!**_

/

"I tried to kiss him. And I tried to give him a hard-on, but that didn't go as planned, either." Nagisa sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, let me get this clear. You just met him today and you've tried to kiss him _and _give him a boner?" Haru asked, staring at him.

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" Nagisa shrugged.

"It is a bad thing! You barely know each other. He could easily be straight. Even is he is gay or bisexual or simply curious, he might not be interested in you." Makoto looked at Nagisa expectantly.

"But...he's beautiful! You need to meet him! He's adorable!"

"Please. Before you do anything, try to get to know him first. Okay?" Makoto smiled.

"Alright. You're right. I shouldn't rush into it."

/

Later that night, Nagisa went home and immediately went to bed. He didn't sleep, but rather he layed in bed for 3 hours, staring at the ceiling. Rain was pouring,lightning lit up his window, and shaking trees cast shadows against the walls. He loved storms, but for some reason, this one made him feel lonely.

/

He stepped outside and sat on the step by his front door. Lighting a cigarette, he watched the rain fall.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps slowly coming closer.

"Oh. Hey. What are you doing out here?" Rei slowly stepped towards him.

"I could ask the same of you. I can't sleep so I came out for a smoke." Nagisa mumbled, taking another drag.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I'm not supposed to be smoking. My parents are completely against it. They're also against me drinking, partying, not liking church, and just about everything else I do."

"Ah, so they're the stereotypical strict Christian parents?"

Nagisa looked up at Rei. His blue hair was dripping from the rain, and his glasses were fogged. Lightning flashed, and his eyes glowed.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Y'know, you don't seem as nervous right now as you do around your parents. Speaking of them, where are they? I wouldn't expect them to let you stay out when the weathers like this."

"They're visiting my grandparents right now. They'll be gone for two days. I finally get to be alone for the first time since we moved. It's all been really stressful on me. Actually, if you wanna get out of the rain, you can come inside. I don't mind if your parents don't." Rei said, rubbing his palm against the back of his neck.

"Uh...I'd l-love to actually. Anything to get out of my house. And since we're friends, this is our chance to get to know each other, right?" Nagisa glanced up at Rei and smiled.

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go inside. I'll get you a towel and a change of clothes." Rei laughed and Nagisa put out his cigarette and followed Rei inside.

/

They smelt just like him. His purple t-shirt, and Pokemon boxers. He was such a dork, but he was so fucking cute. Rei smelt like cucumber body wash, chlorine, and some kind of of fabric softener that he couldn't define. Nagisa didn't know why he was so drawn to him. He was so bright and made him happy instantly. Just looking at him made him excited. He'd never felt this way about any one before.

He had the infamous 'butterflies in your tummy' feeling as he looked at himself in the other boys clothes. Simply being in his room again gave him a funny feeling. He stood in front of Rei's mirror and admired the way his shirt went almost completely past his boxers.

He heard a knock at the door. Rei stepped in.

"Yeah, there you go. They fit you all right. You wanna go downstairs? We can watch a movie if you want." Rei smiled at him, his hand still on the outer edge of the door.

"I guess so. Whatever you wanna do is cool." Nagisa stared at the floor.

"Sweet! We have tons of movies. We can watch whatever you want, I really don't mind. I'll get a few blankets for us, too." Rei ran down the stairs and immediately opened the cabinet next to the television.

He stacked Footloose, Step Brothers, The Call, Carrie, and Saw on the floor.

"These are some of my favourites. I'm really into horror movies. I love Carrie." Rei smiled, turning to Nagisa.

"We can watch that if you want. I haven't seen it yet. I don't like horror movies much, but that's okay. It doesn't matter to me." Nagisa shrugged. Rei turned his back to him, and he smiled up at him.

He was trying his hardest not to show any interest in the other boy. He was trying to act like he didn't care. It was difficult, though, since the beautiful boy he immediately had a crush on upon meeting was standing right in front of him. And, they were in his house. Alone. He would be fucking his friend on the couch by now, but it doesn't work that way.

/

Throughout the movie, they moved closer to each other. They both noticed, but neither of them said anything. They didn't mind it. By the end of the movie, Rei had his arm around Nagisa. Nagisa had started to get scared, so Rei was there to comfort him.

"Sorry for getting so close to you." Nagisa blushed.

"No, it's okay! You were nervous. Honestly, it was kinda cute." Rei smiled, and put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

Later that night, Nagisa layed down in the guest room, opposite of Rei's bedroom. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Rei and how he wanted to touch him and be with him and get to know him way beyond friends. He could feel his boxers tightening. He reached down and sighed.

/

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. And sorry there isn't much to this chapter. I've had a stressful past few days what with being at my grandparents house, being with my cousin, seeing my doctor, and letting the guy I'm in love with who I have history with back into my life. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I've been hella excited to finally start writing this chapter. There's a good amount of smut, and it's finally starting to get really interesting. I hope it's alright, and I hope you guys like it! I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors or overall shitty content. Thank you guys for reading, following, and favouriting! **_

_**/**_

Nagisa slid his fingers underneath his waistband. He raised his hips off the bed, and slowly slid his boxers off. He grinned slightly as his hard cock touched his stomach. He gasped as he gripped the base, and slowly began pumping.

He tried to stay as quiet as possible, knowing Rei was asleep in the next room. Nagisa let out small gasps and moans. As he started moving his hand up and down faster and bucking his hips, he couldn't help but say Rei's name.

Suddenly, the doorknob started to move. Nagisa panicked, and pulled his blanket up over himself.

"Hey, Nagisa, Are you awake?" Rei asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, w-what do you want?" Nagisa shouted in alarm.

"Calm down, it's okay. I just thought I heard a weird sound coming from your room or something, and I wanted to see if you knew what it was."

"You thought you heard a sound? Wouldn't I tell you if there was something? If you heard it from your room, I would have heard it too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for bothering you." Rei turned around to leave.

"No, it's fine. What did you think it was anyways?" Nagisa sat up.

"I dunno. Might have been something falling or breaking. Kinda sounded like you were jacking off, to be honest." Rei laughed quietly, looking at Nagisa through the dark.

"O-oh...uh.."

"You were, weren't you?" Rei smiled curiously.

"I can't help it! You fucking walk around shirtless and I've seen you in a swim suit. You're voice is so fucking hot and I want you to touch me. Now I'm wearing your clothes and they smell like you and I'm lying here with my cock in my hand with you standing right in front of me. "

"You love it. You love seeing me like this. Admit it." Rei felt a sudden attraction and want for Nagisa. It had already been there since they met, but now it was stronger.

"Can I kiss you?" Nagisa asked as Rei sat in front of him.

"Kiss me?"

"Yes. I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me."

Rei slowly leaned forward towards Nagisa. Nagisa grabbed the front of Rei's shirt, and pulled him closer. Placing his hand on Nagisa's chest, he pushed his back against the mattress, placed his knees on either side of Nagisa's body, and gently kissed him.

They quickly deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies against each other.

"Fuck, Rei, you're so hard. Get off with me, please."

"Whatever you say, babe."

Rei got off of the bed and stood up. He slid his boxers off, sliding his thumb over his sensitive head. He gripped the base of his cock and started to stroke himself.

"Fuck, Nagisa, you look so hot like this." Rei moaned as he leaned down to kiss Nagisa again.

"I can't believe I finally get to watch you cum."

/

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so goddamn short. I've been busy with preparing for school and seeing my friends before school starts. I've been exhausted lately and not in the mood to write. I feel shitty for waiting so long to put out another chapter. This chapter is pretty lame, but I promise the next one will be a lot better. Sometimes I just get burnt out. **_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in so long. There may come a time where I update this every few weeks. Or this could be the very last thing I put into this.

I burnt out. I'm busy. I'm overwhelmed.

It got to the point where I had to force myself to write other than being able to just sit down and be happy with every single word I was typing.

My depression has been really serious lately. A lot of things are getting to me, and I keep breaking down. Writing when you're suicidal has proved to be difficult. I've lost the motivation to add to anything I have written at all. This might be it.

I'm not sure yet on how this will end. Only time will tell.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favourited this story so far. It really means a lot to me. Please understand why I haven't updated or planned on updating this in such a long time.

Thank you,

Ghost


End file.
